New Beginnings
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: After a rough start, can Kurt and Kitty overcome their differences and become friends? One-shot.    Over done... I know. Just check it out. :D


A/N: I just got an itch to do a one-shot so I threw this together. I know the whole Kitty/Kurt becoming friends thing is a little overdone, but I've always wanted to do one, so I think its only fair that I get to. :P Hope it's good... been very tired the past few days, haha. Not sure if it's my best work, but I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! :D And of course, if you think it sucks, just be kind. :P

* * *

**New Beginnings**

The rays of sunshine beaming brightly through the X-avior institute's windows signaled the arrival of morning. The sound of alarms could be heard throughout the institute halls which were quickly followed by moans from tired students. The previous day had been a long one, as they had had one of their very first missions; to try and get a frightened and confused girl named Rogue to join their team. The mission was a failure, however, and they didn't arrive back to the institute until late.

The mission wasn't a total loss, however, because of the sprouting of what may be a new friendship. Kitty, one of the mansion's newest recruits, had been very uneasy about all of the changes that had been taking place from her old life. Everything at the institute, everything in her new life... it all seemed like it was out of some sort of science fiction movie to her. Nothing seemed to affect her more than the mere presence of a certain mutant. His name was Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler. He was so unlike anything she had ever seen before with his blue fur, pointy ears, odd misshapen hands and feet, and prehensile spaded tail. Despite his cheerful and kind personality, she just couldn't seem to be able to get past his alien figure.

This all changed during the previous night's mission when Kurt seemed near death after the Rogue made physical contact with him. She stayed by his side the entire time, just hoping he was ok. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. After the mission, and after his recovery, they had some time to talk in the jet on the way back home. Even though she really enjoyed their conversation, she was still afraid that she had really hurt him before. She wasn't sure how quickly he'd be willing to forgive her, despite his seemingly forgiving attitude on the flight home. She still was feeling a little awkward around him as well. While she wasn't necessarily afraid of him anymore, he still looked so strange to her. This, she figured, was something that would only be overcome by spending some more time with him. Luckily, being a Saturday morning, she would have plenty of time to try and get to know Kurt.

It was now about 10 o'clock and everyone had gathered around the mansion's dining room table to devour their breakfasts. The students were always given a very large and varied breakfast, situated in a buffet like setting. Kitty was a little late, and being the last one to arrive, she felt a little awkward. She still hadn't completely gotten the hang of the mansion's schedule yet. At first it had appeared that all of the seats had been taken, but then, she heard the voice of a certain blue and fuzzy mutant. He started waving his hand to try and grab her attention. "Hey, Kitty! There's still a seat over here." He waited until she got closer before he added the last part of his statement. "That is... as long as you are comfortable sitting next to me?" He sent a friendly smile her way, being mindful not to overly expose his gleaming pearly white fangs. He also tucked his tail slightly under his chair, as he knew that was something else that seemed to freak her out a little bit.

Kitty smiled back at him, trying to sound much more sure than she actually was. "I do. Thanks, Kurt." After taking her seat, she started to browse through the variety of foods laid out on the table. Unfortunately, not a ton of it appealed to her as she was a vegetarian. After sorting through everything available, she ended up deciding on an apple, some scrambled eggs, a piece of buttered toast, as well as a cup of orange juice. She then glanced over to Kurt's plate, whose was loaded with bacon, scrapple, sausage, and pancakes. The amount of artery clogging meat on his plate made her want to gag. How could anyone eat such things, she wondered?

Kurt then noticed her glancing at his plate. A chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled the plate closer to himself, as if he was a dog guarding a bone. He shook his head as he jokingly said to her, "Uh uh uh, this _delicious_ plate is all mine! Don't think I don't see the envy in your eyes!"

Kitty couldn't help but chuckle. "Envy? Like... yeah, right! That stuff will like, totally clog your arteries, you know?"

Kurt chortled at Kitty's response as he forked up a very large piece of sausage, and said before hurling the plump piece of meat into his mouth, "Really? Is that so?" He paused a moment before he added, "Ah, clog away my friend! Clog away!" After he swallowed his delicious, although to Kitty nauseating, bite he added, "Mmmm! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Kitty laughed, surprised she was now actually being amused by Kurt's antics. "Eeeew! That's so gross!"

Kurt eagerly replied and kept the joke going, as this was the first time Kitty had actually reciprocated any of his attempts to kid around with her. "Actually, I've thought it over, Kitty. I may just be willing to share some with you... well, if you ask nicely, that is!"

"Pffft, yeah, that'll happen." Kitty smiled as she took a bite out of her crisp, juicy apple. The two actually looked each other in the eyes for a brief moment, and the two both felt a little something that they hadn't felt before. It felt really good to be joking with each other after so many awkward moments the day before, perhaps the two mutants _could_ become friends.

Jean broke the moment between them when she pointed out from across the table, "Oh, I see you two are getting along well this morning." This immediately made the two of them feel awkward. The laughter had quickly ceased and the two just stared down at their near finished plates of food, waiting for the awkwardness to pass. Jean quickly realized she shouldn't have mentioned anything, which was quickly followed by an apology. "I'm sorry, you two. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kurt was the first to reply, "Ah, it's ok. It's been a big transition for all of us and we're still getting used to everything around here, that's all. That includes getting to know each other as well. I suppose it's still a little bit awkward..."

Kitty was incredibly thankful to Kurt for making the situation a little less tense. This was still all new for her. She couldn't wait until the day that she was finally adjusted to her new life. She then decided that she wasn't much hungry anymore, and decided to excuse herself from breakfast. Kurt became afraid that he had possibly messed things up yet again, and quietly said to himself, "See, you did it again. Stop pushing so hard!"

Jean glanced in Kurt's direction as she started to telepathically converse with him. "I'm really sorry about that Kurt, I didn't realize."

Kurt responded, thinking, "It's ok, really. It's partly my fault. I keep pushing too hard. I just want her to like me..."

Jean smiled. "She will Kurt. I think she's getting there, I really do."

Jean had helped boost his confidence slightly, and after he was done eating his breakfast, he got up to search throughout the institute for Kitty. He teleported to a number of places throughout the institute without any luck. The last place he decided to check was the family room, and sure enough, that is where he would find her. She was lounging back on the sofa, deep into the current book she was reading, when out of nowhere, that now familiar noise and cloud of sulfur appeared before her. Whether it was familiar or not, the mere suddenness of it spooked her enough that she lost control of her mutation and phased completely through the couch as she shouted out of surprise. Kurt rushed to her aid, feeling even more awful than previously. "Kitty! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She then managed to get up into a sitting position, still partially engulfed in the couch. Kurt then offered out his hand to help her up. Kitty, without nearly as much hesitation as the day before, accepted his help and grasped on to his odd and furry three fingered hand.

After helping her up, Kurt awkwardly said to her, "I didn't mean to scare you like that..."

Kitty replied, knowing very well that Kurt didn't mean to frighten her. She let out a smile. "I know that, Kurt. It just, like... totally spooks me when you come out of no where like that."

Kurt looked down at the floor, as if in shame. "Sorry, Kitty..."

Kitty giggled. "No, it's not your fault! I just, you know... have got to get used to it. That's all. I'm sure you'd be kind of surprised too if I randomly came through a wall you were approaching!"

Kurt looked up, pretty relieved that Kitty wasn't angry with him. "Ja, I know what you mean. It probably would surprise me a little."

Kitty giggled once more, loving his accent more and more the more times she heard it. She then inquired about Kurt's random arrival. "So, were you looking for something, Kurt?"

Kurt sort of backed up and slouched while fiddling with his hands behind his back out of nervousness. He was nervous to talk to Kitty, but he wanted to settle this once and for all so that the awkwardness could finally cease and they could possibly work towards a friendship. "Actually... Ja. I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you."

Kitty asked, "Really? About what?"

"Well... about this morning. I'm sorry if I'm still pushing too hard, Kitty. I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to leave."

Kitty laughed. "What? That? That was just because of Jean's comment. I was actually enjoying breakfast with you."

Kurt perked up, thrilled to hear that he hadn't made her uncomfortable. "Really? That's a relief."

"I know I shouldn't have left, but I just felt so awkward."

"But, that's the thing... if that felt awkward, isn't there still awkwardness between us?"

Kitty replied, "Well, yeah, I guess. But like... it was just yesterday I was, um..."

Kurt somberly completed her sentence, "Afraid of me?"

Kitty stopped as she rubbed her arm in nervousness. "Well... yeah. I'm sorry, Kurt. I like... don't know what I was thinking."

Kurt sighed. "It's ok, Kitty. I don't blame you for being afraid of me. I mean, look at me! I just wanted you to get to know the person inside my strange figure."

Kitty smiled, "And I am, Kurt. I just didn't see that before. And you're not scary, just... different."

Kurt cringed at the word 'different'. He _hated_ how strange he looked. "Great..."

Kitty placed her slender hand upon his should in an attempt to comfort him. "But, different is always a bad thing! I like... totally see that now. And like I was about to say before... Yesterday, yeah... I was scared, but look at us today! We're like, totally hitting it off, don't you think?"

Kurt smiled, "I thought we were. But then Jean had to go and interrupt us..."

"Look, there's still going to be a little bit of awkwardness. I mean, we're still getting to know each other, and we didn't necessarily have the best start, you know? But, I do think we're making a lot of progress, and who knows? We might be great friends in no time! Actually... I think we may already be becoming friends."

Nothing she could have said at that moment would have made Kurt feel more at peace than this. "Really? You do? You're... getting used to my looks?"

Kitty smiled. "Yeah... I like, totally think I am. Everything that scared me before... well, I'm actually finding quite charming."

Kurt's expression managed to become even brighter. "Charming, really? You mean... not even my fangs or tail is bothering you anymore?"

"No, not really. I actually am starting to really like your smile, it's not evil at all. It's actually incredibly warm and friendly. And your tail isn't scary anymore either. It's sort of fun... and I love how easily you can read your mood from it. Not sure if you know that or not, but its _so_ obvious!"

"Haha, I never really pay much attention to it... So, it's settled, then? We can be friends?"

Kitty enthusiastically replied, "Like, totally!" She then walked past Kurt, and as she walked past, she reached out, grabbed, then tugged on his spaded tail. Kurt jumped out of surprise.

"_Was_? What was that?"

Kitty laughed, "Haha, I've just been dieing to do that for some reason. Do you mind it?"

Kurt smiled. "No, not really. It's just no one's ever done that to me before!"

"Well, good! Come on, let's go hang out somewhere. We should, like... get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

What turned out to be an awkward morning for the both of them, was quickly turning into an amazing one, especially for Kurt. He didn't hesitate as he jumped at the opportunity to spend some time with Kitty. "Ja, sure! That sounds great!"

The two then went off and spent nearly the entire day together. Little did they know that this would lead them turning into the best of friends.


End file.
